Forbidden Fruit
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Youko and Midori have gone through a lot before they finally could be together. Watch as they make mistakes, fight, cry and fall in love.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: Since there are indeed a lot of ShizNat stories around this site I decided to break the habit. So instead of the usual this story will be about Youko and Midori's relationship. This is an AU so it has nothing to do with the HiMEs or anything. The characters _will_ show up throughout this fic. Remember, this is only the prologue, further information and stuff like that will be cleared up in later chapters. _Also, Shizuru, Reito and Haruka are not students in this story!_

Summary: Youko and Midori have gone through a lot before they finally could be together. Watch as they make mistakes, fight, cry and fall in love.

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Prologue**

_- Sugiura Midori -_

* * *

Midori closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what had happened earlier that day. When it slowly started to come back to her she opened her eyes again and looked aside. Next to her lay a sleeping brunette also known as Sagisaw Youko. A smile appeared on her face. _'You forgive me? You're not upset anymore, right?' _Was the first that came to mind. She didn't need anyone to tell her what had happened the night before. The fact that she was as naked as the girl who lay beside her told her enough. 

But what did this mean?

Were they a couple now? Was everything alright? No more fighting, no more confusion and more important, no more fiancée standing in the way of their happiness. It still seemed an impossible thought. But Youko was indeed laying beside her.

- But before we get to that. My name is Sugiura Midori. I'm 24 years old and I live in a small appartment just a few blocks away from the school that I go to. No I'm not a student anymore, certainly not at my age. I'm a teacher there. I teach modern history. At first it started off as a joke to see what I wanted to do with my life but at some point I actually started to like the idea of teaching.

This is also were I met _her. _Slowly I look at the sleeping beauty next to me. She is the school's docter. I can't even start counting the amounts of hours I've spend in her office just to be with her. Just to get where we are now. Although I still have got no clue where 'now' really is. But first comes first. Let me tell you my story. The story of how I met her, fell in love with her and how we had to fight to get to this point. Don't worry if you're confused. I would be. But eventually things will clear up. Promise.

------

_Welcome to Fuuka_

Midori was wearing green, baggy jeans with a blue jacket on top of it. Underneath it she wore a red shirt which almost had the same colour as her hair. She had just entered the school building and was now looking around in the hope to find someone who could show her around a bit. It was the first time she was here but she knew it wouldn't be the last time. Certainly not.

It hadn't been until now that she noticed someone was standing behind her. When she finally realized she turned around in shock. The woman was just a bit smaller than Midori.

''Welcome to the school Sugiura-sensei.'' A brunette greeted as she shook Midori's hand. ''My name is Fujino Shizuru. We've got a few minutes before class starts so I guess I'd better show you the way. If you're interested in a grand tour let me know. I'm more than willing to help you out.'' The last part was accompanied by a wink.

The red haired girl nodded. ''Thanks a lot Fujino-san.'' She said. She already liked the 'sensei' part that was added on her own name. It somewhat made her feel important or something. It was strange, a while ago she was a student herself and always hated the formalities used. ''Do I have to teach a big class?''

''Not really. About seventeen students. Modern history isn't very populair among the students after the previous teacher. She was, how do I say it, a bit harsh.'' Shizuru giggled. ''Follow me. I'll introduce you to a few people first.'' Midori just nodded and started to follow the brunette back into a room. _The teachers lounge. _She read, amused by the fact there actually was a place for teachers called a lounge.

''A Fujino-san!'' A blonde girl said, standing up from her seat and slamming her fist on the table. ''There you are. Wandering off again to be with your ice princess...'' She stopped when she noticed Midori behind Shizuru. ''And you are? This place is off limits for students.''

''Erm,'' A black haired man said, interrupting the obviously annoyed blonde. ''Why don't you sit down Haruka-san. The woman behind Shizuru is Ayaka-san's replacement.'' His eyes now fell on Midori. ''You're Sugiura Midori, right?''

The red haired girl nodded. ''I am. Nice to meet you.'' With that said she made a small bow.

''Reito Ka...'' He couldn't even finish.

The blonde shook her head. ''Great. Nice to meet you Sakura-san. Let us skip the introduction since class starts in a moment. My name is Haruka and that tea woman in front of you is Shizuru. And,'' She now pointed at Reito. ''This is Reito.''

Midori smiled a bit before coughing. ''Rather obvious, ne?''

She could hear Shizuru giggle. Haruka however wasn't amused at all. She had clearly heard her comment about being obvious as well. ''Watch your tone Sakura-san. You're fired before you know it.''

Finally the brunette who hasn't said anything after walking into the room decided to cut Haruka off. ''Not meaning to sound offending or anything but you're not a teacher. You have got no authority at all. If you have complaints about Sugiura-san then you'll have to talk to Mashiro-sama.''

''So,'' Midori stammered. ''You're not teachers?''

Reito shook his head before taking another sip from his tea. Shizuru had now also started walking to her seat behind the long table. ''But we're not students either. We organize stuff around here.''

''B-but, this is the teachers lounge.'' Midori started causing Haruka to close her eyes and sit down again, pretending as if Midori was some kind of child who had to learn all basic steps in life. It was from this point that Midori decided to dislike the blonde.

''So? Most of the teachers show up five minutes after class started. Usually it's only us sitting in this room. And I didn't hear anyone complaining about it so,''

''And who's Mashiro?'' Midori now wanted to know, turning her attention back at Reito. At least he was giving her normal answers. ''Is she the head of the school or something?''

''That's right.'' Haruka said just as Reito opened his mouth to reply. ''Welcome to the team Sakura-san.''

''It's Sugiura.'' Midori corrected the blonde. This was an obvious mistake because immediately after she said that Haruka's smile faded and was now replaced by a very scary look. ''B-but Sakura is fine too.'' She quickly said, sweatdropping.

Shizuru just shook her head. ''Please do not mind Haruka-san. She's always like that in the morning.''

''I'm standing right here!'' Haruka yelled back, glaring at the brunette. ''Go drink tea or something since that's what you're good at!''

''I can see you.'' Shizuru simply stated. ''You're acting very out of character today Haruka-san. You're almost less annoying than usual.''

Upon hearing this Haruka finally shut her mouth and thought about the other's words for a moment. This was the first time Shizuru had ever used such words or tone again her. ''Ahahaha!'' She suddenly started to laugh hysterically, jumping up once more while placing one hand on her hip and the other in the air. ''I finally managed to anger our tea lady! Just wait until this reaches the students.''

''Ara, Haruka-san.'' Reito put his empty cup down on the table, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. ''You're losing it. Please take place behind the desk and calm down. We don't need Sugiura-san to think we're all completely...'' He paused for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

Midori decided to finish for him. ''Insane?''

Once again a giggle escaped Shizuru's lips. Haruka just blushed slightly before sitting down again and look away out of the window, pretending she hadn't heard any of that.

''Oh my,'' Shizuru said, leaning against the chair she was sitting on. ''Maybe Kikugawa-san is finally having some effect on you.''

''W-what?'' Haruka almost shot back immediately with a questioning look on her face. Midori wasn't an expert nor did she know Haruka longer than ten minutes but she could easily tell that Shizuru had hit a soft spot there. ''What does Yukino have to do with anything?''

''No suffix, just Yukino?'' The brunette asked, pretending to be shocked by placing her hand in front of her mouth.

Reito smiled politely and opened his eyes again. His eyes met Midori's. ''As you can see, they love to tease each other.''

The red haired girl could only nod. Part of her was amused because it was rather hilarious to watch both Haruka and Shizuru fight each other without using their fists. On the other hand, this was completely different from what she had been expecting when she had woken up this morning. _'They were hopefully kidding about those other teachers never being around this place.'_

As if reading her mind Reito went on. ''My fiancée is working on this school as well as the school's daughter. You seem like you feel out of place here. Maybe it's indeed a good idea to be around people of your own age.''

''N-no,'' Midori quickly said. She didn't want to look rude even though he was right. Sitting in a room together with Haruka and Shizuru for the rest of this semester would probably drive her insane. ''But wait, fiancée? Aren't you a bit young?''

Finally Haruka stopped paying attention to the brunette to look at the new teacher. ''Reito-kun is actually 25. He's working here just like we are. He's here to, well keep things going. Keep us out of trouble. Besides he wanted to leave this place a few years ago but his lovely 'youkopouko' convinced him to stay.''

''Youkopouko...'' The history teacher repeated, raising an eyebrow.

''My fiancée.'' The black haired man laughed slightly but he didn't seem all too happy with Haruka's nickname for his lover. ''Sagisawa Youko.''

''Ok, let me get this straight. You're not teachers and not students either yet you three somewhat own the school along with this Mashiro woman but you are, with an exception of Reito-kun ofcourse, still at an age you should be in class?'' The other two women just nodded. ''Ok then. This surely is one hell of a school.'' With a double meaning to the 'hell' part. So far it seemed like a complete chaos.

''Haruka and I graduated last year.'' Shizuru explained. ''We both skipped a class because our grades were far above avarage.''

''Makes sense.'' Midori faked a cough. ''I think I'm heading to my class room. See you during lunch break.'' Without waiting for a reply she quickly hurried out of the room, away from those choatic people. Well, just to get away from that loud blonde. She actually liked Shizuru and Reito. They seemed like nice people. It wasn't until she had reached the hall that she realized she had no idea where her class room was. Going back to ask really didn't sound like a good plan either.

Why had she even bothered to wake up this morning? Nothing was going right so far. ''Excuse me,'' Suddenly a voice asked causing her to turn around and face a orange haired girl. ''I'm new here,'' She extended a hand. ''Tokiha Mai. Would you happen to know how to find the way to my history class. I don't want to be late on my first day. Charmed.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Midori shook the girl's hand. ''Sugiura Midori, history teacher. Lost.''

The orange haired girl quickly pulled her hand back and made a small bow. ''I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Sugiura-sensei.''

''Oi, no need to be so formal with me.'' She wanted to continue but when a girl walked by she decided it was the best oppertunity to ask for directions. The black haired girl was wearing her school uniform which included a greyish looking skirt and a yellow/brown jacket on top of it. When Midori stopped her she had a somewhat examining look in her eyes which hide behind her glasses.

''Excuse me, could you show me the way to room 3-A?''

''Of course.'' The black haired girl said, pointing at the door in front of them.

Both Midori and Mai sweatdropped as they noticed the little sign on top of the door which said '3-A'. ''Ah right,'' The red haired teacher laughed. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.'' Came the reply as the black haired girl also stepped into the classroom.

_'Another student of mine. Everyone seems nice after all. Maybe I'll end up staying or even like it here.' _Midori thought to herself as she stepped into the class room followed by Mai.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think of it so far. If you want to know the pairings in this story just let me know and I'll send you the list. Until the next chapter!


End file.
